


Bad Boy Harry

by messagetoman



Series: Broken Rules [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Strip Tease, dom!Louis, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messagetoman/pseuds/messagetoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn't misbehave or break the rules often. But when he does, Louis makes sure to set Harry straight.</p><p>-</p><p>Or alternatively the one where Harry gets punished.</p><p>(None of these stories are linked, they're just me writing about different kinks, fetishes and smutty things centred around sexual punishment...Don't judge me...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boy Harry

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written daddy kink and idk omg.  
> please don't judge me efhjkfnoifjwefm

It had been a long day. A horribly long day. One that Harry had spent all alone without Louis and he was feeling both bored and incredibly desperate for his boyfriend to come home.

Louis and Harry had a very active sex life. It wasn’t a surprise to anyone that knew them. They were very adventurous and willing to try new things and discover new kinks with one another and spending the whole day apart was a drastic measure for both of them.  

When Louis _finally_ came back home from work Harry was about to explode with sheer excitement.

“Harry baby, I’m home.” Louis’ voice echoed through the house.

Harry stayed in bed, knowing full well that Louis was headed to their bedroom. And predictably, Louis entered the room, looking mighty fine in his suit, with a smug smile on his face conveying all his dirty thoughts.

“Still dressed are we?” Louis inquired.

“I-I-I was waiting for you. I didn’t want to rush into anything without your permission.” Harry chocked out, feeling weak under Louis’ strong gaze.

“Well that’s a good boy, you know me so well baby.” Louis cooed. “You can take your clothes off now. But make sure to do it nicely yea? I want a little bit of a show.”

Harry swallowed the thick lump that was rising in his throat, he always was incredibly turned on whenever Louis would demand things off of him. So Harry did as his boyfriend had asked and slowly and seductively began to strip. First he took off his shirt, unbuttoning each button slowly while keeping his eyes locked with Louis’ who was standing at the doorway of the bedroom, watching over Harry. When Harry’s shirt was off, his chest fully exposed he saw Louis’ eyes scan him and lick his lips as if Harry was a delicious treat. Harry lifted his hands to his nipples and began to tease them. He squeezed and flicked his nipples and he watched Louis grow more desperate.

At the idea of Louis being turned on by him, and also the pleasure of his fingers on his nipples Harry let out a moan.

“You’re such a little whore. Look at you getting so hot and bothered. Yea, keep playing with your nipples baby, let me hear you moan again.” Louis spoke.

As if he were under Louis’ command, Harry let out a moan of deep pleasure. He let his hand wonder from his nipples down his bare core, to above his pants.

“Off.” Louis instructed.

Harry didn’t need to be told twice, he slipped off his pants forgetting Louis desire for him to do it nicely. He was now only in a pair of underwear. Harry felt himself shudder at being so exposed while Louis was still fully dressed.

“You’re panties are wet Harry babe.” Louis purred as he observed the leaking precum that had seeped onto Harry’s underwear. “You really want this don’t you?”

“Mhmm.” Harry let out a weak reply, suddenly feeling too excited at the prospect of finally getting Louis.

“Well that all depends baby, on whether you’ve been a good boy today.” Louis states as he steps closer to the bed. “Now Harry, and remember no lying, have you been a good boy today?” Louis asks once he’s reached the foot of the bed.

Louis’ eyes are stern, while Harry looks startled like a deer caught in head lights his eyes racing. “N-no, Daddy.” Harry chocks out.

Recently the pair had discovered that the daddy kink was something that they both loved and it was something they were applying vigorously to their relationship.

“Oh that’s a shame.” Louis says, feigning disappointment though he’s not fooling anyway he loves what’s about to happen. “Tell me, how were you being a bad boy?”

“I missed you a lot today Daddy, so I touched myself.” Harry admitted, adverting his eyes away from his boyfriend as he made his confession.

“Oh no baby. Remind Daddy what’s the rule about touching your pretty cock.”

“Only Daddy’s allowed to touch it.”

“That’s right. And what happens when baby boy doesn’t listen to the rules?”

“He gets punished.” Harry basically whispers.

“Yes he does.” Louis now reaches forward and lifts Harry’s bent head to look at him in the eye. “Do you think you deserve a spanking baby for being a bad boy?”

“Ye-yes Daddy.”

“Do ten spanks sound about right?” Harry simply nods at this. “Well c’mon, across Daddy’s lap.” Louis instructs as he sits on the edge of the bed and waits for Harry.

Harry quickly scrambles off the bed and bends over Louis’ lap making sure to raise his bum high into the air knowing that Louis’ likes it that way.

“Pull your little panties down just below your bum Harry.” Harry does as he’s told. “I want you to count them out loud ok baby?”

“Ok.” Harry pipes out from his bent over position. He’ll never admit it, but he loves being spanked.

“Such a pretty arse baby; so nice and white. But you’ve been a bad boy, so we need to get it all red.” Louis said as he spanks Harry.

“One!” Harry flinches as Louis’ hand connects with his exposed bottom. “Two, three.”

“Look at that pretty bum getting all red for me.” Louis spoke as he places the sixth spank onto Harry’s now reddened bum.

“Daddy, it hurts.” Harry whines out. “Seven.”

“Well that’s what you get for being a bad boy.”

“Eight.”

“Maybe next time you will listen to Daddy’s rules.”

“Nine.”

There’s a short pause and Harry breathes a sigh of relief, thinking that Louis will spare him the last spank. Though he’s mistaken. Louis spanks for the tenth time, but not on either of his cheeks, rather right on his entrance.

“TEN!” Harry shouts out. His entrance was feeling so delicate, he was so turned on and Louis’ smack made him shudder all over.

“Up you get babe.” Louis orders as he pulls up Harry underwear to cover his now reddened arse. “What were you thinking about when you were touching yourself Harry?” Louis asks once Harry is sitting on Louis lap straddling him. Despite Louis being smaller in size, he was definitely the dominant in the relationship.

“Only you Daddy.” Harry says.

“That so?”

“Yes. I was thinking about you and how good it feels when you touch me and you made me get all messy Daddy.”

Louis lets out a soft moan, “I bet you looked like a filthy little slut with your cum all over you.”

“Your little slut Daddy, only yours.” Harry speaks as he rubs his bottom onto Louis’ still covered crotch.

“How about you show Daddy how you were touching yourself aye? Forget about the rule, just let me see.”

Harry’s uncertain at first, after all he just copped ten spanks. But the look and assertiveness in Louis’ tone makes him forget all his worry as he lifts himself off of Louis and lays down onto their bed.

“Pull your cock out of your underwear Harry, let me see how wet you are for Daddy.” Louis’ standing at the edge of the bed again. Harry pulls out his rock hard penis out of his underwear like Louis instructed. “So _hard_ and so _wet_.” Louis purrs, his own cock twitching at the sight. “C’mon show me how you touch yourself baby.”

Harry lightly strokes his penis, immense pleasure washing over him at the touch. “Daddy” he moans out.

“Oh yea baby.” Louis groans as he palms himself through his pants at the sight of Harry touching himself.

“Want-you-so-bad Dadddddyyyy.” Harry cries out desperately as he tugs on his penis. “My tummy’s feeling funny Daddy, it’s coming.” Harry informs Louis, knowing he’s not allowed to cum without Louis’ permission.

“Stop babe.” Louis says curtly.

“Daddy pleasssseee.” Harry begs.

“Don’t worry baby, Daddy’s going to make you feel good. Now on your knees and elbows, just like Daddy likes and get yourself ready for me ok. Going to make you feel real good baby.” Louis’ tone seductive as he undresses himself hastily.

Harry quickly flips himself and positions himself on his elbows and knees. He slides off his underwear to half way down his legs, quickly coats his fingers with his own saliva and pushes in a finger into his hole. “Ohhhh Daddy pleaseeeee.” Harry’s begging for Louis now.

“Need to prep yourself babe, I don’t want to hurt you. Now get that hole all nice and wet for Daddy.” Louis explains.

Harry slides in another finger and begins to scissor himself. He thrusts his fingers in and out until Louis tells him to stop.

Louis’ on the bed behind Harry now, his hard penis in line with Harry’s sleek hole. “So nice and wet. Going to make you feel good baby.” That’s Louis’ only warning as he slams into Harry.

“Louis!” Harry shouts out as Louis enters him.

Louis’ fingers tighten on Harry’s hips as he thrusts in and out of Harry relentlessly. “So…tight.” Louis moans out in pleasure. “I love it when you’re bent over for me Harry. You look so pretty with your arse in the air and my cock in it.”

“Lou-Lou” Harry pants out, “Daddy I’m going to cum!”

“Hold it just for a little more baby, just a while longer. Let Daddy feel as good as you ok.” Louis says through gasps.

Harry tries his best to supress his orgasm but he simply cannot “Lou!” He calls through his orgasm.

Louis thrusts a few more times into Harry before he reaches his orgasm and collapses.

“I’m sorry Daddy, I tried to hold it. I really tried.” Harry apologies once the two have rearranged themselves and are cuddling on the bed.

“Shh, it’s ok Harry baby. It’s ok. You did good, you made Daddy feel real good.” Louis reassures.

“I love you Louis.” Harry says softly.

“I love you too Harry.” Louis replies as the two exchange soft kisses.


End file.
